Guardians of Purity: Oliver's journey
by roxaskey
Summary: Bad at summaries. Read to see if you like it. Basically, it's about someone called Oliver who can do certain things. He arrives in balto's world. Tries to help people and finish his mission. But might that be compromised when a female wolfdog falls head over heels for him. Oh! yeah, I forgot to mention, he is a werewolf. Makes things mor interesting, huh?
1. Chapter 1

This is the second story of the Guardians of Purity saga. The first story is a Pokémon story, under the same name as the saga, but you don't have to read that story to understand this one if you don't want to. If you have any questions on the first story leave a review. And so... let it begin...

* * *

The small town of Nome was having a cold evening. Most humans had gone home and the dogs had retired to the boiler room. Aleu had returned to Nome for a while as her pack had fallen ill and the herbs needed for the cure were only found in the forest area near Nome. Everyone had been told that Doc was going to tell them a legend he had heard from a foreign sled team.

Doc looked around the room. "Is everybody comfortable?" He was answered by nodding heads. "Then let me tell you the legend of the Guardians of Purity."

There were curious whispers through the crowd.

"A long time ago there were stories across the world about certain creatures who possessed certain abilities to control elements and power. Most of these creatures were corrupt and used items such as crystals, staffs, and pearls to use the power within to control the land in tyranny. But in the midst of the chaos, three young creatures had arisen."

Everybody leaned in out of curiosity.

"There was the great eagle, some say he was the one who lead an army of warriors to stand and fight. Many of these warriors tell how they saw this eagle control the minds of others, leading them astray or making them turn on their comrades. He was also portrayed to have a much more sinister side, he was unforgiving to his enemies and would kill them easily and wouldn't care about them, although he would be kind and funny to friends as long as he didn't lose his temper."

"He seems awesome." Dusty commented on the story so far.

Kodi gave her a look. "He's a bit... what's the word? Dark." He didn't like the thought of being on this guy's enemy list.

Balto also thought about the idea. " I don't think this would be the best guy to meet."

After quieting everyone down Doc continued. "The second being was a mighty dragon. He was known to have the best strategies in army warfare. Being a dragon, he could switch his size between the size of the town inn or the size of a dog sled. Most people who met him have told stories of how he is polite, smart, strong, and willing to help. Most of his soldiers were happy due to his playful nature and sense of humour."

"Now he seems more like someone I would want to meet." Kodi stated looking at Dusty.

Dusty thought for a moment. "He seems a bit... what's the word? Gentle." She replied mimicking Kodi's words.

Doc turned to face both of them. "Well actually he was known to be the dragon of fire and the ocean."

Kodi gave Dusty a smart look. "Just continue the story." Dusty said after pushing him away slightly.

"Well then, now we come to the third and last being. There is little known about this guardian. Not many people claim to have saw him. And those that do, don't tend to have long left before they turn up missing. This guardian is shrouded in mystery and most people say that he is the most mysterious of the three. It was told that he was the one who was chosen to give the power to the guardians..."

Most of the dogs looked at each other and whispering about this being.

"...There weren't a lot but some people who met him and survived said that he had a kind heart. Always willing to help, wanting to do the right thing, and giving people a chance to change there ways. But, he wasn't to be taken lightly, this guardian could see into your soul and tell if you deserved another chance or not. He wouldn't be tied down by his kind nature, if you abused it then you would see a more dark side. He was told to have had a small team of people who would guide him through his missions." Doc paused to ensure he had their interest. "Some people claim that he was the spirit of the storm, taking control of the wind, lightning and the rain. He was kind, misunderstood and had a good heart, but the rest about him is a mystery."

Balto seemed to take an interest. "Wow, he seems cool."

Jenna agreed with him and so did Aleu. But Aleu noticed something Doc didn't tell them.

"What creature was he?" She asked and everybody waited in anticipation to hear the answer.

"He was..." Doc paused foe effect, watching everybody lean in out of anticipation and impatience. "...a wolf."

The crowd all whispered to each other about this guardian. Balto, Jenna and Aleu took the most interest.

Kodi turned to Aleu. "Hey sis, you sure you haven't seen this guardian in your pack?" He joked. Aleu glared at him.

"Very funny" She said angrily but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Doc chuckled and spoke up. "Well unless you saw a wolf with scars and glowing silver eyes then I doubt he is anywhere near Nome."

5 pups then ran over to Doc and started asking him questions. "What did the dragon look like?" Asked a small tan furred husky.

"He was supposed to be a dark bronze dragon." Doc replied to the pup. "Is he your favourite, Maya?"

"Yeah, he sure is!" Maya replied. Her brother then ran up next to her.

"Which is your favourite?" He asked. Doc quickly replied. "The dragon. What about you Clyde?

"The eagle."

Dusty heard Clyde's response. "Same here."

Kodi looked at Dusty then at Doc. "I prefer the dragon."

"I like the wolf." Aleu stated. Jenna agreed along with Balto.

Jenna stood up. "I think it's time we head home." Everybody started to leave and head for their homes. Not paying much attention to the storm on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Welcome back to the story. Time for the guardian to enter. Could you please review next time? Or at least let me know your reading this. I might stop otherwise. Let's continue...

* * *

The storm was fierce on the high seas. One ship was sailing through the heart of the mighty storm, forcing it's way through the danger. The ships crew was buzzing with activity as they were running around trying to secure the rigging and keep a steady course.

Some of the men were questioning their captains choice of path. But none would question his methods, they were usually mysterious and raised eyebrows but they came out to be effective and beneficial. But this time they were sure the captain had lost it.

The crew's helmsman called for another to take the wheel while he went to find the captain. The helmsman was wearing a classic red bandana over his long brown hair that went just below ears , a big white shirt, brown trousers and black boots. He looked like a normal pirate, but he was also wearing a modern leather jacket. This proving that he was from the 21st century.

The helmsman went below deck to check the ship's hold. He noticed a man with short brown hair in a blue uniform that resembled that of an American cavalry officer, except without the hat, the funny beard and his buttons were undone, his shirt was messy and so was his collar.

The helmsman walked up to him. "Hey Jacob."

"Hmm? Oh! Hi Hayden." Jacob turned to Hayden and they walked to the middle of the hold.

"Jacob have you seen the captain?"

"No, why?"

"Well some of the men are getting a bit... um..."

"Uneasy?" Jacob asked looking around and silently agreeing.

"...Well yeah."

"Hmm..." Jacob thought for a moment. "Try asking Brandon. The captain was reviewing some maps earlier and Brandon being chart master... well, that explains itself."

Hayden turned to head to the forecastle (The crew's quarters). "Thanks, see ya later Jacob!" He entered the forecastle and spotted Brandon drawing something on a map at the desk in the corner. "Brandon!" He called from across the room.

Brandon looked up and waved. "Hey, dude. What's up?" He asked standing up and putting the map away. He was quite big compared to the others on the ship. He wore a big white shirt like Hayden's and had black trousers, brown boots and a blue shirt which the sleeves had been ripped off.

Hayden was looking at the map he was putting away. "Have you seen the captain?"

Brandon looked at Hayden and smirked. "He was in his quarters earlier looking at the maps of this area..."

"There aren't any maps of this area. It's uncharted. We are in the middle of nowhere!"

A third person entered the room. They both turned to look at him. He had black boots, faded white trousers, a big silver silk shirt, a blue sash around his waist and an eye patch on his left eye. (A/N Risen 2 eye patch). "Actually Hayden, We are in the middle of a storm."

Hayden looked at him with a confused expression, which only made the man laugh. "What's gotten you so happy captain?"

The captain looked towards a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He had shortish brown hair. It wasn't long but it went half way down his ear. He pushed a fringe out the way of his eyes. "We are getting close."

Brandon, Hayden, Jacob and his brother Jamie were waiting for the captain on the main deck. The storm was creating massive waves and heavy rain. The wind was fierce and the lightning was savage. This was indeed, one of the fiercest storms they have ever witnessed, and they were in the heart of it.

The captain walked out of his quarters and onto the deck. He now had a white traditional pirate coat on, as well as a black tricorn hat with an electric blue feather sticking out.

The rest of the crew had been sent below deck while the captain looked out into the sky. It was time.

He turned to face his most trusted crew members. "Brandon, Hayden, Jacob and Jamie. We are about to cross..."

Jacob looked around. "Cross? Into what? There is nothing here." Jacob's younger brother Jamie thought for a moment about what he was being told. He was wearing the same clothes as his brother but with a with a stripy blue shirt instead of a jacket. His head snapped up as he realised what his captain was telling them.

"Wait, do you mean into another world?"

The captain smiled. "Yeah, I would have said dimension but yeah that's the idea."

"Wow! This is great capta-" He was cut off when the captain lifted his hand up and shook his head. "This is great Oliver! I've never been to another world before!"

Oliver turned back towards the front of the ship. "Head down with the rest. The lightning is gonna get a little fierce."

Once they were all below deck, Ollie climbed onto the front sail so he was at the very front of the ship. "Here we go!" He raised his right arm, the palm of his hand had a massive scar that went all the way to his chest, just in front of his heart.

There was a massive crack as a blue bolt of lightning struck the palm of his hand and travelled through his arm, following the scar to his heart. Ollie opened his eye which was now glowing silver. Wind seemed to swirl around the ship and lightning struck the water around it.

Ollie now unleashed his power. He was the spirit of the storm. With a final lightning strike, there was a massive flash. Ollie went flying back and fell into the lower deck.

The crewmen helped him up and they all ran topside and saw the storm disappear. They could now see land ahead, and Ollie knew this was where his new mission would begin, as they neared a port not to far away from the town he noticed a sign pointing in that direction.

_Nome 10 miles._ This pleased Ollie as he left his ship, but he remembered what date it was now. They were in the _1900's _but they were still dressed as pirates from the _1700's_. He had his crew wait on the ship while he and Jacob went into town.

Once they arrived people gave them funny looks due to their clothes. Mainly Ollie who was still in his pirate clothes. They went to a store and bought some new clothes for the crew, but Ollie didn't need any. They walked to the edge of town and Ollie stopped Jacob before he went back. He handed Jacob his hat and his coat.

"I can't leave town yet." He said as he took of his silk silver shirt and ripped off the sleeves. He put a black T-shirt on and then his shirt which was revealed to actually be a coat going down to his knees. He put on the sleeveless silver silk coat and pulled up the hood. He was wearing little clothes in a cold town in Alaska. Most people would be freezing, but Ollie wasn't _most people. _As Jacob headed back to the ship, Ollie went into the town bar. What a mistake that was...

* * *

Longest chapter ever. Yeah I will need at least 1 reviews to carry on. So yeah. Catch you later!

Edit: I reposted this chapter after fixing some problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! New chapter is ready! Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! The rest of the crew thanks you too!

* * *

Well the place was warm. That was at least some comfort that Ollie felt as he entered the tavern. Some people would glance at him then turn away, some would stare at his light clothing in a cold town like this, and some would stare at the scar on his hand and arm.

He pulled his hood down a little bit more as he approached the bartender. The man had a typical gruff looking Alaskan face but he also had a welcoming expression.

"Hey there stranger! What can I get you?"

"Rum please." Ollie watched as the man nodded and opened a cupboard containing many different coloured bottles. The morning sun shined through the window and landed on the bottles causing a rainbow light to travel the tavern's walls, it reminded Ollie of the northern lights.

When the bartender returned with the red bottle of rum, he set it down and poured some into a glass. Ollie drank the whole glass in a few gulps. The bartender refilled the now empty glass. "Whoa! Easy there. Drink it slowly." He commanded after he put the bottle back down.

"Sorry. Just got a lot to think about." He said drinking his rum slowly. The bartender gave him an understanding look.

"Something to do with being a long way from home?" Ollie looked at the man, confusion written all over his face. "I could tell by your British accent." He explained.

Ollie chuckled slightly. "One of the best things about being from England, you get a great accent!" Both the man and Ollie laughed.

The man was still curious about Ollie being here. "What's with the hood?" Ollie put down his glass.

"Let's just say my visage isn't the best and might draw some particular attention."

"Don't worry, I wont judge you by your appearance and I'm sure the others in this town won't mind." The man reassured Ollie.

"Fine." Ollie finally caved. He pulled off his hood revealing his scarred face and eye patch. "This answer your question?"

The man looked wide eyed at Ollie. He looked at his three scars going down through his left brow and through where his eye should be but was replaced by the black eye patch. "Well..." He started. Examining his face more until he realised he was staring and started to clean a glass instead. "... I never would have expected to see so many injuries on a young lad like yourself. How old are you? 22? 23?"

"20 or at least I will be in a week." Ollie corrected the man on his age. The man looked even more shocked when he heard this. "So you're 19, covered in scars, miles away from home and..."

"I'm a captain." He cut in. The man's face was priceless.

"Oh my..." The man was about to make a comment but the words died in his throat. He took a breath and looked up, straight at Ollie. "Surely there is nothing else."

Ollie smirked as he pulled his coat to show him the inside. The man caught sight of a shining gold star with engravings, being held by blue ribbon. The man was stunned, nothing could match the shock on his face.

"You have... a medal of honour!" The bartender dropped the glass he was cleaning causing a loud smash to travel throughout the tavern. He picked up the pieces and some men called across to him.

"Hey! Quiet down or we'll come and make ya!" They sounded partly drunk but very demanding. Ollie looked back at the bartender.

"Who are they?"

The bartender looked a little hesitant but he told Ollie who they were and what they were doing here in Nome.

"So wait. This is your bar, and these idiots aren't even from this town and they are acting like they own the place?"

The bartender gave Ollie a look. "They may seem like normal drunks but they are big, strong and there are 8 of them."

"I can see your problem." Ollie said as he finished his drink. He then heard laughs from the men and caught an interest in what they were yelling about.

"Stupid half breed! Anyone could have brought that medicine back! He's just taking credit for something I could've done in no time flat!" Ollie realised they were talking about Balto. He was now sure of his surroundings, he had guessed it before but now he had confirmation. He was about to head back to the ship before he heard them shout something else.

"They shouldn't accept him! Anything that's related to a wolf should be killed or thrown out!" This enraged Ollie. First of all he liked Balto. Second, he felt the beast inside of him grow stronger in it's anger. Ollie was a half breed and he was part wolf. Now they will choke on their words.

"Hey! Dick heads! Balto saved this town and has probably done more good than you have! He deserves to be accepted!" Ollie shouted. This caused the bar to grow silent as one of the men made his way towards Ollie.

"You say somin? I didn't quite catch it."

Ollie smirked. "Well then, I should repeat. But, then again... actions speak louder than words!" As soon as he finished, Ollie grabbed the bottle of rum and smashed it into the man's face. The man fell to the floor unconscious. Ollie looked at the rest. "Let's dance!

* * *

The dogs of Nome had gathered for a while in the boiler room again to discuss the upcoming race. The participant had yet to be decided. Kodi was particularly exited about the upcoming race. "Man, I can't wait!" He exclaimed loudly as some of his friends agreed.

Jenna was sat next to Balto. "Calm down Kodi. It happens every year." She tried to reassure her son. But it didn't seem to have much effect.

"_Once a year_ mom!" He shot back. It was clear that they would need to change the subject. Jenna shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"Has anybody else got some news?" Everybody shook their heads as Jenna looked around. Suddenly, a voice called out of nowhere.

" I DO!" Everybody turned to find Star run through the door. He skidded to a halt right in the middle of the room. Everybody looked confused at the panting Star.

"I... was just... outside... the bar..." Star started through pants. "...And I... saw a ... bar fight!"

Everybody listened out of interest. Star had regained his breath so the questions started to fire.

"What happened?" Asked Kodi. Star looked over towards him, and then looked around the room before continuing.

"Well, you know those men from Nenana?" Everybody gave a nod and groaned at the thought of those rude men. "They were in the bar yelling stuff about Balto."

Balto's ears picked up at his name. "Me? What were they saying?" He asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Well not nice things. They were yelling stuff like '_Stupid half breed!_' and '_He shouldn't be accepted_'. They also said stuff about him being killed." Star said quietly but loud enough for everybody to hear. This had hit Balto hard. He had looked for acceptance for so long and when he thought he found it, his thoughts were crushed by these men.

Jenna nuzzled Balto to try and comfort him. Kodi turned towards Star with an angry look. "And I guess the townspeople did nothing?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Y-yeah..." Star looked down as if he was ashamed. He knew that Balto was hurt and Kodi was angry. Then Jenna's friend Dixie spoke up.

"Well how can you blame them? Those men are big and tough. Of course no one could stand up for him." As much as they didn't want to admit it, they had to accept it was the truth.

Everybody turned to look at Star who had a huge grin on his face. "What's gotten you so happy?" Asked Balto.

Star's grin grew wider. "Well none of the townspeople did anything... but a stranger did." Balto perked up at this.

"Wh-What?" He couldn't believe a stranger had stood up for him against those huge men. "A stranger? Is he ok?"

Star started to jump about. "I don't know the fight is still happening! Follow me!" He yelled as he ran out in the direction of the bar, all the dogs followed to see this stranger.

* * *

Whew! Done! I just want to say thanks to the reviewers. And that I'm using the character designs from the first Balto movie. Well then... prepare for the next chapter soon. Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Well guys I have returned with another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Once the dogs arrived at the bar the fight was nearly over. They had expected to see a group of men standing around an unconscious body. But when they got there they saw _two_ unconscious bodies in front of the floor outside of the bar and both of them were men from Nenana.

"Wow. I'm impressed with this guy already." Jenna spoke up. She looked around but didn't see any other signs of a struggle. Balto lifted his head in the air and tried to catch their sent. He caught a whiff of sweat, rum and some whiskey.

He looked around. "They are close. But where-" He was cut off when a tall rough looking man flew out of the bar and landed on the cold snow. "Oh. Hey is that another one of the men from Nenana?" Star looked over the man.

"Yep." He confirmed. "A tough looking one as well." Balto moved closer and examined the unconscious man laid out on the floor. He had a rough Alaskan face with one bruise on his right cheek. He had quite a strong and tough looking build and appeared to be in his thirties.

"Wow. Who do you reckon could have taken on these three."

At that moment Ollie casually strolled out of the bar with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the men on the ground then saw Balto looking at him with wide eyes. They locked gazes until Star spoke up.

"That's him!" He exclaimed. Jenna walked forward slightly and examined Ollie from head to toe. He looked at her and flashed a roguish smile. She stared at him for a moment but couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

Suddenly two men grabbed Ollie from either side. He had decided that now was enough. He flung his arms back, resulting in the men falling. Once the first attacker was up he charged at Ollie, which turned out to be his downfall as Ollie dodged his punch and rammed his fist under the attackers jaw. Once the first man was down he turned to the second who was running half way down the street.

While he was watching the man run away he failed to notice another man with a knife make his way up to Ollie. Lifting his knife up, ready to bring down his attack. But before he hit, someone's arm deflected his own and their fist collided with his face.

Ollie turned at looked at the two. "Nice job Jamie." He regarded his friend with a nod. Jamie laughed as they watched the man run away.

Once he stopped laughing he turned to Ollie and looked at his clothes. "Improvised on clothing huh?"

"Yep." He nodded. "C'mon let's head back and get me some other clothes. Then we can do some recon."

Jamie nodded and started to make his way toward the ship. Before Ollie followed, he turned to Balto. "Another time Balto."

With that he made his way to the ship, leaving a shocked group of dogs next to the bar.

* * *

Once they reached the ship, Ollie and Jamie entered the captain's cabin. They started to discuss what time period they were in and what they would need. Ollie started to explain to Jamie the story of Balto, when he had finished telling Jamie the story, Ollie had changed into a long black leather trench coat over a white shirt, and black tie. He changed into black suit trousers and wore a dark grey fedora.

"Um, Ollie?" Jamie had confusion written all over his face. "What are you doing?"

Ollie glanced at him as he adjusted the hood beneath his trench coat, just in case he needed it. "Did your brother tell you about my mission in Pokémon?"

Jamie thought about the stories Jacob had told him. "Wait..." He recalled what Jacob had said about Pokémon. "...You mean your first adventure?"

Once Ollie was comfortable with his appearance he wandered over to a hidden wall cabinet. When he opened it he was greeted by a gallery of guns. "Uh, no my other Pokémon adventure."

"Oh! You mean where you acted out as a private investigator?" He asked as memory struck him. It all became clear now. When he answered Jamie's question with a nod he asked him what weapon he should take. "Hmm. Well, its the 1920's so..." He walked next to Ollie and marked off the left hand side of the cabinet.

"I know." Ollie pulled out a Webley mark VI Revolver. "The Webley Revolver was, in various marks, the standard issue service pistol for the armed forces of the United Kingdom, the British Empire, and the Commonwealth from 1887 until 1963."

Jamie whistled. "Wow. You know your guns." He followed Ollie onto the main deck where the crew was carrying out their daily routine of cleaning and maintaining the ship. The captain called up to Hayden who was tying up the mast.

"Uuhh. Captain? Where's Jacob and Brandon?" He asked after Hayden arrived. Ollie looked down at him and explained his plan.

"I sent Jacob and Brandon to the town of Nenana, about a day's journey away, to get some recon and secure the area so we wont get any unwanted surprises from afar." He looked back out into the direction of the town. He was eager to get back and start his investigating. "Ok. Hayden you take the ship to Nenana to rendezvous with the other two while we work here. Return in a week then we can get this mission underway."

Hayden saluted and informed the crew as Ollie and Jamie made their way back to Nome. When they got there Jamie went to the inn to rent two rooms. Ollie continued searching the town until nightfall when northern lights made their appearance. He stared at it for it was the only thing of interest that grabbed his attention due to the town being quiet and none of the dogs were around which to him, said that nothing interesting was going on. But, his gaze was broken when a group of masked thugs snuck behind, what looked like the house where Jenna lived. When he heard a loud thud and a scream from the house, he pulled out his gun and made his own way in...


	5. AN

Hey! No it is not another chapter and I am sorry. But I am going camping for a week so I won't be able to work on the next chapter until I get back. BUT, I am hosting a contest for some Guardians of Purity: Oliver's journey fan art. The one I like the best will be put as the story title picture. And the winner will also be able to have a minor OC put in the story.

The character's name, appearance, personality and fate will be decided by the creator and if they want any enemies or relationships with the other characters then fine.

If you create a pic then let me know and if it is chosen you could have your own place in the story!

Good luck!


End file.
